Interpolymers of ethylene containing pendent carboxyl groups are inherently highly susceptible to thermal oxidation. This inherent instability translates into significantly reduced production prime rates due to oxidative gels (crosslinked polymer), polymer discoloration, and degradation by-products which can corrode process equipment. This instability also seriously limits the useful life of the polymer's end-products, e.g., films, coatings, adhesives, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,014 discloses the preparation of bis(cyclic phosphite) compounds and their use as thermal stabilizers for polycarbonates. The stabilizers are also identified as aromatic bis(dioxaphosphorinane) compounds represented by the formula: ##STR1## wherein Ar is a divalent aromatic radical having each of its valences (valence bonds) on an aromatic ring; each R is individually a divalent aliphatic radical and each R' is individually hydrogen or a monovalent organic radical, provided that the aromatic bis(dioxaphosphorinane) is inert to the polycarbonate under conditions of fabrication and use.
The above, relatively new, compounds are among the aromatic bis(organophosphorus) compounds which are of interest in the present invention.
There exists a need for improving the thermal stability of interpolymers of ethylene containing pendent carboxyl groups. It is an object of this invention to meet that need.